


True Alphas Give Great Head

by alphainthesheets



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: !slutty scott, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, lots of little porny ficlets, scott/everybody, slutty isaac, true alphas are kind of slutty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphainthesheets/pseuds/alphainthesheets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ficlets: Scott/(Nearly) Everyone.  The chapter titles now tell you which pairings or threesomes, or foursomes the chapter contains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scott/Allison,  Scott/Derek, Scott/Lydia, Scott/Isaac/Allison, Scott/Isaac/Derek

Scott will always believe Allison was his great true love. But that doesn't mean they weren't wild and experimental in bed. What he loved best was when she would ride his face and all his senses were full of nothing but her. It was, tragically, an impractical act when they relied on those supernatural senses to detect her parents pulling into the driveway. But still, it was and is the stuff of all of Scott's hottest fantasies, his hands gripping her ass as she moved against his mouth, the taste of her everywhere.

* * *

 

Scott fucks Derek like an Alpha. With Derek he lets his instincts out, because he knows it's what Derek craves. He growls into the hollow of Derek's bared throat and runs clawed hands over the soft flesh of Derek's belly until he's whimpering with want, then Scott will whisper into his ear, his voice vibrating with an alpha's commands, "roll over."

He's never rough. He fucks Derek like a good alpha, using his power to make Derek feel good. He fucks Derek steadily, until Derek is incapable of human words. And when they are done, he places soft kisses all over Derek's face and throat, petting his hair and whispering, "you're so good."

* * *

 Stiles is the only person he can actually relax with.  It makes him strangely sad sometimes to realize that Stiles is the only person who really knew him before, when he was just an asthmatic loser, and as time passes, soon it will be only Stiles who has a reference point for what he was like before he was an Alpha wolf. 

 Maybe that's why he likes it so much when Stiles fucks him.  Then he's just a boy, who loves this other boy, who is is best friend and he can pretend all this supernatural stuff never happened.  Maybe it's because there's no difference between how they are together as lovers and how they are together any time, so that they can be lounging on Scott's bed while Stiles' jerks him off and Stiles can say nonsense like, "You know, Scotty, you have a really nice cock.  It's big, but not, like, freaky scary big. It's a nice color, soft. Well, not soft, but y'know, really nice and touchable.  I just really like your dick, man.  I like a lot of things about you. I like your smile. I like your weird crooked jaw. I like your eyes.  But I also like your cock, like, a lot."  

 

Scott's pressing his face into Stiles' shoulder and laughing so hard he can't catch his breath and thinking that only with Stiles could he come so hard in the middle of hysterical laughter.

 

* * *

He's already half-undressed in Lydia's bedroom when she says, "You're not going to fuck me, Scott."

 

"Um..what?"  He says to her, because of course, he thinks, Lydia Martin has him completely confused before they even start to do anything sexual.

Lydia just continues to strip down to set of lacy purple lingerie, which, of course,  Scott thinks, of course, Lydia Martin wears elaborate lingerie to a casual hook up.   She says, "We're not fucking. I've given up letting random boys put their dicks in me, even very nice boys like you.  It's not worth the hassle."

She pushes him down onto her bed and grabs his jaw forcefully, like she's about to scold him, but instead she smiles and says, "I have heard from now multiple sources that you have a very talented tongue and I intend to take advantage of that."  

With that she stomps over to the other side of the room and lays out on the chaise longue.  He looks up the word later, so he can the sentence, even just alone to himself, "I ate Lydia Martin's pussy while she reclined on a chaise longue in a purple lace bra that is probably worth more than any one thing I own." 

 He wishes he could send a message back in time to his 15 year old self that would go something like:  Some terrible things are going to happen to you.  You're going to see a lot of violence and death but also one afternoon you're going to be shirtless in Lydia Martin's bedroom and she's going to lay back in her expensive underwear on her chaise longue and beckon to you like you're a dog and it's going to be the hottest thing."   

When he gets down on his hands and knees to crawl over to her, Lydia claps her hands with delight, like he's caught on to her game.  He kisses up the inside of her thigh, which is just as smooth and white as it's been in his awkward fantasies.  He's almost reverent as he slides his hands around her ass to remove her panties then presses his face between her legs.  When he first presses the flat of his tongue against her clit she hums with satisfaction. 

There's a part of him that just wants to impress, or live up to the reputation he's somehow gathered,  but another part of him is just narrowly focused on the feel of her body quivering above him and the breathy, un-self-conscious moans she makes as he moves his lips and tongue against her, the feel of her hand tightening on his hair and the taste of her as she presses up against his mouth when she comes. 

There's something almost tender in the way she strokes his hair afterwards, as he lays with his face against her belly and a hand across her hips.  But better is the genuine friendliness with which she says, "That's was pretty great, Scott."

Stiles isn't even jealous when he tells him later.   Or if he is, he's easily pacified with a quick blowjob and confirmation that Lydia's a natural redhead ("Which you already knew, dude. Did you think she started dying her hair in second grade?"  "Yeah, but I didn't _know_ , if you know what I mean.")

 

* * *

Scott struggles at first to find balance with Isaac's contradictions. There's a part of Isaac that is so desperate to be loved and so terrified of rejection.  The first time they have sex it's less than artful,  rubbing against each other while he clutches Isaac in his arms as his moans and trembles out his orgams. Isaac sleeps in Scott's bed now, more nights than not. Scott pulls him close against his chest and wraps his arm around Isaac, pressing his hand against his heart and entwining their ankles. Isaac's dreams start to happen less, and so do Scott's.

But there's also a part of Isaac that's a perpetually horny little pervert, constantly pushing the boundaries of decency. He sends Scott filthy text messages in the middle of class. He jerks him off on a long lacrosse team bus ride, and Scott is pretty sure Greenberg noticed. In what is probably a capital offense against any kind of bro code, Scott ends up rimming Isaac in the back of Stiles' jeep in the school parking lot when they are supposed to be in English.

So, of course, it's Isaac that gets Scott into threesomes.

* * *

 

Derek likes to watch. In a less than charitable moment Scott thinks, of course Derek likes to watch. Of course Derek's approach to a threeway is to sit on the bed and stare. But Scott knows that Derek carries a lot of guilt for how he treated Isaac, and Derek needs to see Isaac being cared for.

Scott has Isaac spread out on Derek's bed, one ankle hooked over Scott's shoulder, and he's taking his time sucking him off. He waits until Isaac's moans are desperate and he's scrambling at the sheets with his claws out, then he pulls off and nibbles at the inside of Isaac's thighs for a while. By the time Isaac's sweaty and desperate, Derek has moved closer and runs a hand down Isaac's chest as he arches up. There's an expression of wonder on Derek's faces as he strokes Isaac's body, and Scott sees him gasp when he runs his thumb over Isaac's lips, only to have Isaac pull it into his mouth briefly.

"You gonna let him come any time soon?" Derek asks, his tone is casual but his voice is hoarse.

"Pretty soon," Scott says with a grin, "Kiss him. Kiss him and I'll let him come."

He then has to add, "shhhhhh, I got you" to Isaac as he arches his back and whimpers with pleasure.  Scott relaxes as best he can and takes Isaac deep in his throat, and as he looks up he sees them kissing deeply,  Derek's hand tangled in Isaac's curls.   He holds Isaac's hips down as he comes down his throat.  They'll be bruises later. 

 When crawls back up the bed, Derek and Isaac are still wrapped around each other,  Isaac catching his breath and Derek leaning over to kiss Scott,  greedily licking into his mouth to taste Isaac on him.   There's something undefinably satisfying to Scott about being here, with his two beautiful beta wolves, hungry for him, something that makes him feel the need to let out a low growl and nip at Derek's throat.   And a few minutes later, when they're all three lying on their sides, as he fucks Derek so slowly and careful while Isaac strokes him in time, it feels so perfect and right.  He pulls Isaac forward for a kiss over Derek's shoulder and when they break apart he sees Isaac's eyes are glowing yellow and he has the most peaceful expression on his face.

* * *

Isaac asks for it for his birthday, though he adds, quickly, "I mean, if you two are both okay with it."  He even blushes.

Allison and Scott have a week to work on the details.  It's a week of whispered conversations in the library, eventually interrupted by Stiles and Lydia who were convinced they were hiding some terrifying new supernatural threat instead of painstakingly negotiating their emotions around Isaac's birthday threeway.  Stiles and Lydia are, of course, embarressingly over the top in their support of the idea and Allison eventually has to corner Stiles in the hall and tell him to stop sending her porn clips for "reference". 

She climbes in Scott's bedroom window the night Isaac turns 17 and he pretends to be a lot less surprised than his heartbeat reveals that this is really, actually happening.  As they peel Isaac's clothes off him, Allison realizes how much she could come to love this new thing she and Scott have, as friends and teamates, taking charges and protecting the people they both love.   And she realizes how much fun it is to make Isaac blush.

 "We thought, at first," She says, as Scott licks up Isaac's neck, "That I could ride you while Scott fucks you, like a happy birthday Isaac sandwich.  _I_ was confident that between the three of us we could make the mechanics of that work.  I was a very good gymnast, you know."

"But," Scott says, lifting his mouth off Isaac neck while Allison kisses down his chest, "We decided it was one of those things they do in porn for shock value that are a lot less fun real life." 

"So "  Allison adds, "We figure we'll just play it by ear.  See all the different ways we can make you feel good."

They end up sweaty, stick and gross, and they lose track of time, so that by midnight, when Melissa's headlights shine in the driveway, all three of them run, wet and naked out of the shower, attempting to be dress and on the couch before she walks in the door.   Melissa is cleary not fooled by their deception but she doesn't say anything.


	2. Scott/Isaac/Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter: Scott/Isaac/Stiles

 Stiles and Isaac are constantly sniping at each other, and it makes Scott anxious until he realizes that this is their version of being friendly.   He even suspects that it's their version of flirting.  His suspicions are confirmed the time he comes back from the kitchen to find the two of them lounging on the couch bragging about their sexual adventures....with him.

"Look dude, you may have some stupid underwear model blow job mouth, but I've been privy to every single one of Scott's sexual fantasies since puberty."

Scott will play innocent later but he knows exactly what he's doing when he says, "Ugh, why don't you two just make out and get it over with? I have homework to do." 

It has the exact effect he wants,  Stiles' eyes go dark and he sits up straight to grab the sleeve of Scott's shirt as he walks by,  tugging him down onto the couch. "Is that what you want, Scotty?"  He whispers. 

 Isaac, who is sprawled against the other side of the couch, responds by leaning back, spreading his legs, and licking his lips before saying, "Yeah, Scotty, that what you want?" 

Scott realizes how far outmatched he is by the two of them working together, Stiles running his hands under Scott's shirt, lightly pinching his nipples while Isaac just sprawls there like some renaissance painting of an angel, or like something out of some exceptionally filthy porno.

They end up on Scott's bed.  Scott sits behind Stiles, kissing up his neck while Isaac kneels gracefully between Stiles' legs and sucks him off.  It's a sight that makes Scott wonder yet again how he got so damn lucky.  He doesn't know what's more beautiful, Stiles' cock sliding into Isaac's pink lips, the way his cheeks hollow and make his cheekbones stand out even more, or the litany of filthy words and desperate, wrecked moans that coming from Stiles.

He runs his hand through Isaac's hair and whispers, because he knows Isaac loves to hear it, "So good.  You're so beautiful Isaac." then adds, "Can he come on your face, or do you only like it when I do that?"  

Isaac pulls off and says, hoarsely, "Yeah, I want him to.

Stiles throws his head back and whispers, "Jesus shit. Fucking werewolves...." as Scott strokes him until he comes, splattering Isaac's face and mouth and neck, collapsing, whimpering into Scott's arms.

It takes just a tug on his hair from Scott for Isaac to climb up onto the bed next to them.  Scott takes his face in his hands and licks him clean.  He feels the urge to shift, and lets it ride through him, as he savors the mixed tastes of his best friend and his beautiful beta.

They're lying in a sweaty, half-naked pile on the bed, loosely embracing, Scott leaving gentle kisses on Stiles' chest, when Isaac whispers in Stiles' ear, "So, you wanna watch him fuck me?"  

Scott adds, "Yeah, Stiles, you wanna watch me fuck him.  He's really pretty when he comes."

Stiles just covers his eyes dramatically and mutters some nonsense about werewolves being the death of him, but he's grinning when he says it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> future chapters to come (by the end of the week): Scott/Lydia/Kira; Scott/Danny and Scott/Isaac/Stiles/Derek


	3. Scott/Danny,  Scott/Derek, Lydia/Kira/Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter: Scott/Danny, Scott/Derek and Lydia/Kira/Scott

"So,"  Danny says to him in a whisper in the back of the library, "Werewolves?  That's what all this crazy shit for the past year has been? Werewolves?"

 

"Who told you?" Scott hisses back.  Probably that was not the best way to handle it. He should have said something like "Are you crazy?"  but he's tired of lying to people and Danny's never been anything but decent to him, even back when he was some anonymous loser.

"Jackson told me.  Lydia confirmed."  Danny says.

Scott just shrugs, then he looks over and realizes Danny is shaking his head and laughing.  "I so totally misjudged you, McCall." 

"Wait, what?"

"Jackson was convinced last year that you were taking steroids. And I kept telling him there was no way you were up to anything sketchy and you'd just gone through puberty when nobody was looking.   And I was totally 100% convinced you were the straightest boy within a hundred miles who was going to pine uselessly over Allison your whole life.

"And come to find out you're some sort of werewolf Jesus who's screwing half the school, which means I missed a chance to make a move because of my no-crushing-on-straight-guys policy."

Scott just stares at him with his mouth open wide for a long time before he says, "I'm not....I'm not some kind of werewolf Jesus.  It's kind of complicated and what do you mean missed a chance?"  

Danny just shakes his head and goes back to his text book,  but right after the bell rings and Scott's walking out of the library he calls out, loud enough for everyone around them to hear, "Hey McCall,  you wanna hook up after school?"

Scott grins back at him, "Sure."

That's how Scott ends up blowing Danny in his parents living room.  They're both sprawled out naked on the couch, with Scott lying between Danny's legs. When he looks up, he sees Danny's eyes are closed and he's got this blissed out smile on his face.  

"You can put your hands in my hair. I don't mind."  Scott says, when he notices Danny gripping the side of the couch.  When Danny comes he grips Scott's hair tight and curls up around him and it's a little painful and a little wonderful.  Even better is lying back on the couch while Danny jerks him off while kissing him sweetly on the mouth.

What he doesn't anticipate, but doesn't mind, is how their little exchange in the library cements his reputation as the school's biggest slut.

 

* * *

What really cements his reputation, what causes him to even surpass Lydia in the slut rankings, pissing her off to no end, is the day that Derek shows up in the parking lot, his clothes torn and bloody, having managed, with Christ Argent's help ,to get away from the hunters who took him.

 

 

Scott can't help himself.  Class had just been dismissed and there's people everywhere, but he still goes running over to Derek and pulls him into his arms.  He murmurs nonsense into Derek's ears, "Oh my god. You're alive. You're alive."  

 

They drive to Derek's apartment, he keeps his hand on Derek's knee the whole time.

 

While they're embracing in the hallway Derek says, "I didn't tell them anything. I swear." 

 

"Jesus, Derek."  Scott says, "I don't care about that. I'm just so glad you're alive. I'm so......they hurt you, Derek. I'm so sorry." 

 

"It's okay. I'll heal. I just need...."

 

"Shhhhh....I know what you need."  Scott says as Derek tips his head back against the wall to let Scott suck against his jugular.

 

He undresses Derek quick and pushes him into the shower.  Derek doesn't speak much after that,  just sighs and relaxes into Scott's touch as he washes his hair, and runs soapy hands over his body.  Eventually Derek whimpers, "Scott, please."

 

"You want me to fuck you, baby?" Scott says, pressing his mouth to Derek's neck, and when Derek moans a yes in reply,  he lifts Derek up against the wall, pulls his legs around his waist and slides him down on his cock, making Derek throw his head back and moan. 

"Too much, babe?" Scott but Derek shakes his head, his eye's closed. He keeps up steady litany of endearments as he fucks Derek's against the wall of the shower until Derek comes, silently, collapsing into Scott's arms.

 

He even tucks Derek into bed with him after, wrap himself around Derek and lays his hands across his chest, reassured by the steady beating of his heart.

 

* * *

Lydia brushes a strand of Kira's hair out of her face and says, "We can go as slow as you want.  Your first time should be special and great, even if you've decided to have your first time with the two biggest sluts in this town." 

"Is that actually true? What gets said about you?" 

Scott blushes and grins before saying, "well, I mean, some of it.  I'm not like some player...."

"Scott just has a big heart."  Lydia

Kira just looks at both of them and then giggles , "Um....your big heart is not what the rumors are about...but..um...I'm fine. I want this. I trust you both."

"And we want this to be great for you"  Lydia says as she captures Kira's lips in a gentle kiss.  

Scott leans over to kiss her two, and he loves the sweet taste of her lip gloss and the little sigh she makes as he tongue lips into her mouth.  He pulls away and leaves a trail of little kisses down her neck and says, "You're going to want to watch this.  Lydia dresses well for these things." 

 

Lydia blows him a kiss that turns into a pointed middle finger as she undresses down to a sex of black lingerie with elaborate lace before grabbing Scott's face for a quick kiss and saying, "down boy." 

 

He obediently kneels down on the floor and takes off his clothes, then leans over to kiss Kira's knee.  "I really want to taste you, is that okay? He asks

 

Kira bites her lips and nods.  Lydia sits down behind her and unbuttons her shirt.  She starts whispering in her ear as Scott removes her panties and lets Lydia guide his face down under skirt.   "Now" She says, " Some girls get embarrassed to let boys eat them out.  But I swear to you, Kira, no boy who is remotely shy about licking your pussy is ever worth keeping around.  She continues to kiss Kira's neck and run her hands over her breasts as she trembles from Scott's ministrations.  

She cries out loudly as she comes, and Lydia holds Scott's head pressed against as licks her softy through her tremors.  

 

Scott lays his head on her knees and looks up at both of them with what Lydia would never admit to calling a puppy dog face.  He grins at them and says, "What's next, ladies?" 

 

Kira bites her lip and looks over at Lydia, "I think I'd like achance with that..uh.. big heart people talk about" she says, before grinning right back Scott.

 


	4. Scott/Lydia/Stiles. Scott/Isaac, Scott/Isaac/Stiles

 

Stiles is tying Scott's wrists behind his back in an intricate knot when he suddenly stutters and stops. 

"Stiles? What is it?" He says, looking up, and sees exactly what's got Stiles so flummoxed.  Lydia is standing in the middle of her bedroom in, well, Scott's not sure if he knows the words for what she's wearing.  He knows that "a bra'  doesn't even begin to describe the shiny, silky black creation, lined in studs or possibly rhinestones and the beautiful white curves of her breasts spilling over the top.   Whatever it is he thinks he'll never be impressed by any dominatrix in any porno he ever sees again, because Lydia Martin in her shiny black get-up, with garter belt and stockings and, he realizes with a furious blush,  no underwear, is the sexiest would-be dominatrix he'll ever see in his life.

He laughs a little in his embarrassment. He knows he's blushing when he look up at her and his eyes crinkle in a smile.  "You look amazing, Lydia."

"I'm just trying to get into the spirit of things," She says, curling one lovely red ringlet around her finger, "You doing okay, Stiles?" she asks

"Uh...yeah..I'm good.  You're good. You look.. Wow."

  
"Show me what you're doing."  She says in a low voice. 

Now they are out of Scott's vision, standing behind where he's kneeling on Lydias bed. He hears Stiles say, with more confidence now, "I learned how to do these knots.  They're for stuff like this.  They won't get tight enough to cut off the circulation, and the knots are where he can slice them open with his claws in an emergency. 

Lydia reaches out a tentative hand and strokes it down Scott's back, feeling him arch a little under her touch.  "Does he have a safe word?"

"No." Stiles says,  his hand joining Lydia's, running down his back, solid, like they are petting him, "It's not like that.  He says 'stop', we stop.  He says 'no', we don't do it. We check in with him, make sure he's okay." 

"What does he like?" Lydia asks.  It sounds clinical, but Scott knows Lydia well enough at this point that he can tell she fascinated and curious.  

Stiles presses on Scott's shoulders,  so that his face is lying on the bed,  his ass up in the air.  He shifts position a little, spreading his legs.  Stiles runs a gentle hand over Scott's ass before saying to Lydia,  "He likes to know he's being good.  He likes to know he's cared for."  He pauses, his hand firm against Scott's ass, "He'd probably be into you spanking him." 

Lydia leans over so that Scott can see her face, she's flushed and biting her lip, "Is that something you'd like, Scott?" 

He nods and scoots on the bed to as is more in the air. Lydia lays her cool hand where Stiles had just been and says,  "It gets to be too much,  you just say stop, okay, Scott?"  and it's not until he nods again that she raises up her hand and gives him a satisfying slap. 

She moves behind him and he can hear that she and Stiles are kissing.  He sees in her closet mirror that she's now standing completely behind him,  with Stiles kissing up her neck,  his arms around her waist.  She leans him and spanks him on alternating cheeks, smiling with each slap.  Scott presses his face against the bed and moans at the sensation. Just as he thinks it might be too painful she stops, and gently rubs his sore, burning ass.  

"You did very good, Scott." She says, in a husky voice.

"Really good" Stiles adds,  leaning over Lydia to kiss Scott's bound hands. 

"So this is what's going to happen next, Scotty, and you let us know if you don't want any of it or you want something different."  Stiles says, puncutating each sentence with a kiss along Scott's back, "We're going to keep you tied up like this.  I'm going to finger you open real slow, and while I do that, you're going eat Lydia's pussy.  And I know she's a big fan of how you do that, so you're going to do a really good job focusing on her because I'm not going to fuck you until Lydia comes.  Okay, Scotty?  That sound good?" 

Scott manages to croak out a "yes" even though he's so turned on he thinks normal speech should be impossible. 

As Lydia climbs up on the bed, leaning back against the head board and spreading her legs in front of Scott she says,  smirking, to Stiles,  "It was really great of you Stiles, to bring your toys over for us to play with."

 

* * *

 

When he sees Allison and Isaac on the other side of the clearing, Scott pauses to tamp down that familiar rush of jealousy surging up from the wolf part of him.  He swore to himself he would keep it under control, never repeat that moment when he let it come up to the surface and he shoved Isaac against the wall.  But to his surprise, that feeling is gone.  

It’s gone even though Isaac is pressed tight against Allison’s side. She’s supporting him as he limps, his ankle mangled and bloody, towards them. Instead there’s this warm sense of possessiveness that says,  _"Mine. Mine. My wolf. My beta. My Isaac."_ Seeing Isaac with Allison even seems to soothe the panic he’d been feeling ever since he heard Isaac scream in pain. 

He still goes running over to them and scoops up Isaac on the opposite side.  ”Are you okay?” he asks.

"Tate must have put bear traps everywhere." Allison says. "Lydia almost got caught in one too."

"I couldn’t shift…" Isaac says with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"I know."  Scott soothes, "Pain keeps you from shifting."

Isaac smiles and shakes his head, “Until I heard you roar. Then it was…it was amazing.”

Allison adds, “It was beautiful.”  Scott looks over at her and she’s smiling, big and bright, like she’s so proud of him.  He can’t help but smile back, before turning back to Isaac.

"Is your leg okay?" he asks

"It’s healing."  Isaac says with a grimace, causing Scott to spread his hand across Isaac’s chest and draw away his pain.  He feels Isaac relax under him and remembers with a rush of affection what Isaac’s face had looked like when Deaton first taught him how to take away pain.   He thinks maybe that was the first time Isaac had felt like his, when he first felt like making Isaac smile was something important.

Allison clears her throat, and when Scott meets her eyes she has that same warm smile on her face, “C’mon, I’ll drive you guys home.  The Sheriff said he would get your bike later.”

Once they get home, Scott helps maneuver Isaac on the couch.  The deep puncture wounds in his ankle have almost entirely healed, but it’s clear that it’s broken, and the broken bone will take longer to heal itself. They lay on the couch together, the TV a drone in the background as Scott runs his fingers casually through Isaac’s hair, leeching away his pain every few minutes.  

At one point Scott looks down at Isaac and that same warm rush of possessiveness flows through him.   _Mine_  the wolf part of him says.  And if responding,  _yours yours_ , Isaac presses closer to Scott and leans over to expose his neck.  Scott takes a deep breath before asking, in the softest whisper, as if he doesn’t really want to say it outloud,  ”You felt that too?”

"Yeah," Isaac mutters as he leans in to Scott’s chest, "It feels good."

They sit like that in silence for a while, Scott still stroking Isaac’s hair.  Scott says, “I’m sorry about the other day.  I shouldn’t have shoved you.” 

"It’s okay. I can tell you’re better now."  Isaac says, and then, after a long pause, " I really do like her but….it’s confusing. I want … a lot of different things." 

Scott’s quiet; it’s as if he can feel the churning in Isaac’s mind, so he’s not taken by surprise when Isaac leans up and presses a kiss on Scott’s mouth.  In the time it takes him to take charge of the kiss, rolling Isaac back against the couch and looming over him, he’s thought of what to say.  He pulls back the kiss and smiles and Isaac and says, “It’s good. It’s okay.  I want you to have everything you want.” 

Isaac sighs happily in response and leans his head back, which Scott takes as an invitation to suck at the hollow of his throat.  He can sense the wolf part of Isaac in response, almost wagging its tail,  _yours yours yours._

_  
_When he thinks back on it,  this conversation-turned-make-out-session with Isaac is where it all started for Scott.  It was when he realized he didn't have to choose one person one person to love.

* * *

They're in a tangle on Scott's bed, any pretense of doing homework abandoned. Scott's leaning against the wall, Isaac sitting between his legs.  He's leaving wet kisses along Isaac's neck and holding him in place while Stiles, crouched in front of them is licking and biting at Isaac's nipples.  If Scott had thought about it, he would not have done what he did next, but God, it feels good to have Isaac pressed against him and writhing under his and Stiles' attentions.  Forgetting that this is something they usually only do when it's just the two of them,  Scott nips at Isaac's ear and says, low, vibrating with the Alpha growl says, _"ISAAC_

It's satisfying how Isaac bucks in his arms and throws his head to the side to give Scott more room to suck on his bared throat.  The sound Isaac makes is somewhere between a growl and a moan. 

Stiles pulls back and looks at both of them, "Dude," he says, "Dudes, your eyes are glowing!"

Isaac just shrugs and says, "It happens." before reaching out for Stiles.

Stiles responds by saying, "Seriously? This is a thing? You do your Alpha voice and he gets turned on?" 

Scott shrugs now, "Yeah. He likes it." 

Stiles tilts his head at them and asks, thoughtfully, "But it wasn't like before? I saw Derek do the Alpha voice at you that night in the jail.  You were scared."

 Isaac just shakes his head and says, with irritation in his voice, "That was different."

"Yeah but how?" 

"Because it is," Isaac snaps, "Because it's Scott, not Derek and Scott wouldn't hurt me."

Scott meets Stiles' eyes with a facial expression that suggests "stop"

"I'm sorry, Isaac." Stiles says earnestly,  because they are trying to move past this thing where they pick at each other's wounds.  

"I'm sorry, Isaac."  He says again as he leans back down to take Isaac's lips in a kiss.  He over balances a a little and they end up in a pile, squishing Scott underneath them, "I"m sorry...I just think it's really hot.   Are you okay with that?"

And at that moment Isaac's expression changes from irritated to what Stiles mentally refers to as Isaac's "horny-little-shit" face. 

So...would you be okay with Scott doing the alpha voice at you while he's watching us fuck?  Because...uh...that seems pretty hot to me."

And there's Isaac's smirk.

 

Scott's come to love watching the two of them together, their sense of competition and sharp senses of humor.  "You like that?" Stiles says smugly as he slips a third finger inside Isaac.

 

Isaac responds by saying, "Yeah, but my legs falling asleep.  You gonna fuck me sometime this week? Or am I going to just grow old and die lying on my back with my foot up on your shoulder and your fingers in my ass?" 

 

But when Stiles pushes into him, Isaac goes silent except for soft moans and as Stiles keeps up a steady pace he even whimpers.  Scott runs his hands down Isaac's body and starts stroking him in time with Stiles' thrusts.  As he sees Stiles pace become more desperate he leans into Isaac's ear and growls deep.  Isaac's eyes pop open,  glowing yellow and he comes, snarling.   Stiles follows shortly after.

 

He lays back on the bed, in a post-orgasmic haze, watching Isaac, yellow-eyed and sated,  suck Scott's cock deep into his throat while Scott tugs on his curls and comes with his own alpha growl.

 

"Wow." is all Stiles can think to say.  But Scott just laughs and pulls him into their arms.  


	5. Scott/Isaac/Stiles and Scott/Isaac/Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott spends a week out of town. His pack misses him.

 

 

Scott walks into the motel room and immediately flops down the bed. He's three days into a week long orientation session that, if he was lucky and his test scores were high enough, could land him a scholarship to an accelerated pre-vet program.  Two fewer years of school and he could start practicing.

 

But it means a week away from his pack and he's beginning to feel the strain of that; it was harder to keep the darkness away when he's alone.

 

He hears his phone buzz and sees a message from Stiles, "Are you done for the day?  Turn on skype."

 

He settles down in the desk chair and flips on his lap top to skype Stiles.

Isaac comes on the screen. They're clearly sitting entwined. Stiles has his arm around Isaac's shoulder and running his fingers up and down the back of Isaac's ear (which Stiles has referred to as "giving scritches" before, to Isaac's great annoyance).  Scott feels a simultaneous rush of homesickness and affection that they are wrapped around each other, he'd even call it snuggling.  He'd been worried that in his absence they'd degenerate back to their old pattern of picking on each other.  Then he notices something.

  
"Hey, what are you guys doing in my room?" He says.

 

Stiles dramatically rolls his eyes and pulls Isaac closer, saying, "Isaac misses you really bad, man.  He's been sleeping in your bed since you left." 

 

Isaac shoves his hand away and pushes himself closer to the screen, "Stiles has been here since Tuesday.  He's been here so long that Melissa gave him some kind of safe-sex-with-werewolves talk.  This morning I woke up and he was all snuggled around your pillow." 

  
"It's a good pillow!"  Stiles adds

 

"I'm pretty sure he drooled on it." 

 

"So," Scott interrupts, "Did you guys really skype me just so you could tattle on each other?" 

 

Isaac and Stiles look at each other and Scott can almost detect the moment they go from competition to collaboration.  He's always a little bit terrified of the two of them working together.  He loves them both, he does.  And he loves their shared affection for him.  But he worries sometimes that he'll find his college tuition mysteriously paid, coinciding with a series of unsolved bank robberies and both Stiles and Isaac greeting him with wide-eyed, innocent faces.

 

But for now, they seem to be keeping their scheme to the realm of sexual experimentation.  Isaac is nipping along Stiles' neck and Scott can see his hand moving up under Stiles' shirt to tweak at his nipples. 

  
Stiles swallows before saying, "So, uh, we were thinking maybe you'd want to watch..."

 

Isaac pauses to look at the camera and smile, before he does something out of frame that makes Stiles gasp.

 

Scott blushes and tries to hide his grin in his hands, but his embarrassment only lasts a moment before his pushes the chair and slides his pants off to palm himself through his boxers.

 

The webcam is a little fuzzy and they keep sliding out of frame, but it's still the best thing Scott has seen in days.  Even if he can't see the details, he knows what Stiles looks like when his mouth hangs open and his eyes roll back in his head as Isaac licks his nipples.

 

He can't quite hear Isaac's little growl moans, but he finds it inexplicably sexy that Isaac has one bony ankle hooked over Stiles leg, sliding their bodies together as he strokes Stiles to orgasm.  

 

And all he hears is  _something something fucking werewolf perverts_  as he watches Isaac lap cum off Stiles stomach then pull him down for a kiss, but it's hot enough that he comes, hard and breathless. 

 

Isaac and Stiles crawl across the bed together, closer to the lap top, and he can see the little drops of cum in the corner of Isaac's mouth, which shouldn't make him feel such warmth in his heart.  

 

"Feeling better, Scotty?"  Stiles asks.

 

"Yeah." He says, "How about you two?"

 

Isaac leans his head on Stiles should and smiles slow and sexy, "I think we'll be able to make it through the week." 

 

Scott laughs, "I'll be home on Saturday, you perverts." 

 

* * *

 Scott doesn't even stop to unpack before he goes to Derek's apartment.  He walks in to find Isaac sitting on the kitchen counter drinking coffee and laughing at some story Derek is telling.    He doesn't get to hear the story himself because as soon as he walks through the door Derek is pulling him into a tight embrace, burying his face in the crook of Scott's neck and breathing deeply.  Scott grips him closely  and kisses the side of his face.  "Missed you too, " He murmurs.

 

When Scott looks up, Isaac is still sitting on the counter watching them.  His cheeks are flushed pink and Scott thinks he's never looked so beautiful.  He drags Derek by the hand over to the counter.  Then he takes Isaac's face in his hands and kisses him, deep and slow,  while Isaac wraps his legs around Scott's waist, then straightens them out to try to wrap around Derek as well, as he stands behind Scott and kisses the back of his neck. 

 

The break the kiss and stand with their foreheads pressed together for a few moments before Isaac says, "Dude, have you seen Derek's shower?"

 

Scott starts laughing, because he has seen it. It's a ridiculous high-end creation, larger than Scott's entire bathroom, encased in glass with three different shower heads.  The absurdity of Derek going from living in an abandoned train station to indulging in some over-the-top yuppie bathroom will never stop being funny to him.

 

"Isaac's developed some kind of weird kink for my bathroom."  Derek murmurs into Scott's ear.

 

"Look,"  Isaac says, leaning into kiss Scott on the mouth again, "I just want one of you to fuck me in that shower.  I don't care who, you can flip a coin.  But there's no point owning a shower that you can fit, like, a half dozen people in, if I'm not going to get fucked in it." 

 

It's Derek who ends up lifting Isaac up and thrusting into him against the tiled wall, while Scott sprawls under the spray and watches them.  And it's Derek who, afterwards,  sinks gently to his knees and takes Scott's cock into his mouth while Isaac lounges on weak knees against the glass.

 

Later, they lay on Derek's bed,  each of them wrapped around Scott, trading soft kisses, when Scott's phone buzzes.   He leans over and reads the text.  "It's Kira," He says, "Something about some kind of possible Aztec prophecy that could mean the end of the world."

 

"Aww," Derek says with a fond smile, "She missed you, too."

 

Isaac laughs into Scott's shoulder, "Yeah, I think that ancient death prophecy is basically Kira-speak for 'I love you'."

 

Scott texts back, "Love you. Talk to you tomorrow." 

 


	6. Scott/Kira/Isaac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Scott/Kira/Isaac chapter

"So as far as I can tell," Stiles says to Isaac with an extravagant gesture in the direction of where Scott and Kira are leaning up against the wall together, "this is all they frickin' do.  Just stand around and grin at each other like a couple of morons. It's ridiculous."

 

 

Isaac raises an eyebrow, "I hate to take away your innocence, dude, but that is definitely not all they do."

 

"Ugh. You know what I mean. I'm going to class. If I have to watch anymore of this I'm going to throw-up."

  
Isaac just shrugs, "Suit yourself."

 

Kira looks over at Isaac and their eyes meet for a second before he looks away.   She says to Scott, "Isaac seemed really......sad, I guess, when you were away."

 

Scott nods.  "I think it's a wolf thing."

"I thought so, too."  Kira says.  Her expression is serious but her voice starts to speed up in a way Scott has come to recognize as a sign that she's found some exciting mystery to solve. "I tried to see if I could find anything helpful about how a pack acts when its alpha is away."

 

"Did you find anything?" Scott asks

 

And at that question she stops and looks seriously at him, "Not really.  Scott, I don't think you have a typical alpha relationship with them. Everything I could find just talked about how an alpha can force his betas to do things, get in their minds and totally control them."

 

Scott laughs awkwardly and looks away, "I guess Peter and I had more of a typical alpha relationship."

Kira reaches out he hand and entwines her fingers with Scott's, "I think that it's really amazing what you've got here. I really do.  Isaac and Derek really love you, and you make them happy, and as far as I can tell that doesn't happen much in werewolf packs."

 

They stand there, holding hands, leaning against the wall in companionable silence for a while, until Scott's ears pick up at the sound of Kira's name from a group of girls walking down.  He catches a few sentences,  _can you imagine the diseases she's gotten from him? so gross._   and frowns.

 

"What?" Kira asks, "Did you hear something?"

 

"Um...it was just those girls talking about..." Scott mutters awkwardly.

 

"Where they talking about me? I have art class with a couple of them. They're total assholes." Kira says.

 

Scott flops against the wall, "I...don't care really what people say about me.  But I hate that they say shit about you. And I hate that people talk like I don't care about you or that I"m  using you or something.  It's not true."

 

Kira smiles, slow and wide and grips his hand tighter, "I know that. I don't care what a bunch of dumb girls think about us.  They're probably just jealous that their dumb boyfriends never do anything scandalous and never give them orgasms."  Then she laughs at herself, "Sorry that was mean."

 

Scott starts laughing, too, "Well, you and I haven't really done anything that scandalous...."

 

"Well...I've been meaning to complain about that, actually."

 

Scott flushes red and scratches the back of his neck,  looking around the hallways.  "So...you wanna skip class and be scandalous?"

 

"I thought you'd never ask."

They end up running, giggling down the hall, past Stiles who rolls his eyes and gestures at Isaac as if to say, "see what I mean?"

 

 

 

They end up in Ms. Blake's old classroom, which is still unoccupied because no one seems to have gotten around to fixing the windows.  The moment they close the door they're kissing and Scott scoops Kira up into his arms, her legs half-wrapped around his waist.  He notices in times like this how tiny she is, shorter even than Lydia and softer than Allison, but nothing about her ever feels fragile.  There's a forcefulness to Kira that has nothing to do with violence or physical strength, but may have something to do with her un-self-conscious gasps of pleasure and the way she flings her arm around his neck to pull him closer. 

 

They back further into the room and Scott sets her down on the teacher's desk, sliding his hands up her thighs and under her skirts.   As Kira's gripping his hair and he's concentrating on leaving a hickey on her collarbone, the door opens.  Scott and Kira pull apart in a panic then give a relieved sigh, almost in unison when they see Isaac standing there, out of breath.

 

He says, awkardly, "I..uh...heard your heart speed up and since you were in this classroom I got a little freaked out...I'll uh...just.."

 

"Hey Isaac,"  Kira interrupts, "You can stay if you want."

 

Scott's forehead wrinkles in concern and he cocks his head to the side in that way that Stiles once described as his  _wanna go for walkies_  face, which Kira has never been able to see since without wanting to laugh. And it would be wrong to laugh at Scott just now because he looks so serious and concerned for her.

 

"Are you sure?"  He says.

 

"Yes. I mean. If it's okay with you, and you too, Isaac" she says.  He's smiling at her but he still has a hesitant look on his face so she pulls him in closer, rests their foreheads together and whispers, conspiratorially, "Just  _think_  of what people will say about us."

 

Scott can't help but grin back in response before taking her lips in a soft kiss, then pressing his face into her neck while she looks over his shoulder and says to Isaac, "You good?"

Isaac's doing this unbearably sexy lounge against the wall, leg's spread, head titled back a little, cheek's flushed pink.  She's seen him do this before, preening for his alpha, or for the boy he loves, both because they are the same, and it makes her feel warm inside to see him do it for her too, like she's part of something rare and good.

 

Plus, he really is gorgeous when he smirks at her and says, in a low voice, "Is it good for you if I just watch?"

 

She nods in return and runs her hands up Scott's back, rucking up his shirt and exposing his twisting muscles. She feels a sense of satisfaction when Isaac blushes even deeper before leaning over to lock the door. But then Scott's pulling her forward on the desk and whispering, "Do you want me to...?"

 

"Yeah."  She says in response and he sinks to his knees in front of her, kissing the inside of her knee as he slides her underwear off.  He looks up at her for a moment with that sunny, dimply smile and she feels a rush of emotion, of how much she loves this sweet, beautiful boy.  It's almost too much, but she lets the feeling flow through her and rakes her fingers through his hair as he leans against her thigh.

She sighs with pleasure when Scott starts to lap at her and when he presses his lips over his clit with exactly the right amount of pressure she moans louder than she intended.  She hears an answering gasp from Isaac and looks up to see him watching them with half-closed eyes and hesitantly touching himself through his jeans.

 

 

 

She grins at Isaac mischievous and pushes herself forward, bracketing Scott's head between her legs and giving him a better angle. She braces herself partly on her hands and then, as they start to ache, she puts more and more weight on her feet, her boots digging into Scott's back in a way that would leave bruises if he were a normal boy.  When Scott finds a rhythm that is just perfect, she feels her orgasm start to build and she looks over at Isaac who is stroking himself in the exact same rhythm somehow.  It's the hottest thing and it's enough to push her over the edge, so that she comes, bucking her hips into Scott's mouth as he grips her ass tight with both of his hands, and licks her gently through the sensations.

 

When she looks over after catching her breath, Isaac's slumped against the corner of a bookshelf, looking flushed and breathless and she realizes he's come too.  Scott gets to his feet, a little less gracefully than usually, and asks her, with a soft smile, "Good?"

 

"Good," 

 

"How about you, Isaac?"

 

Isaac laughs, still a little breathless and moves toward's Scott's beckoning hand.  He let's Scott pull him into a loose, affectionate embrace.  When they kiss she sees Isaac shudder with desire and she realizes what Scott's doing, that he's letting Isaac taste her on Scott's mouth, and she grips the desk the tight to keep from quaking with how hot that is.   Isaac scoots a little out of Scott's embrace and leans over to her asking, softly, "Can I?"  and waiting for her nod before he leans in and kisses her.  

 

Kira feels a little smug and a little shocked by her own boldness as she realizes she's in an empty classroom, during the school day,  putting her underwear back on while the two boys she sorta-kinda just had sex with are kissing each other.  Right before the bell rings she smooths her skirt down with an exaggerated flourish and grabs them both by the hand as they walk out the door.

"Hey Isaac,"  She says brightly as they walk down the hallway, "You're a terrible liar. I can't even hear your heartbeat and I knew you were full of crap with that whole walking in on us thing."

Scott starts laughing and pulls Isaac in for a hug.  She sees a few people stare at them in the hallways but she doesn't care.


	7. Scott/Isaac/Kira/Allison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Scott/Isaac/Kira/Allison

Once they close the door to Allison's bedroom, she suddenly seems nervous, which makes Kira feel nervous herself.

Scott and Isaac have already bounded into the room and are kissing sloppily, standing against Allison's bed. Scott  breaks the kiss just so he can pull Isaac's shirt over his head, before wrapping his arms back around Isaac's neck and pulling him down for another wet kiss, spinning in the room from the momentum. Kira thinks fondly that they really do look like puppies, all playful smiles and clumsy, groping hands.

She turns back to Allison, who is standing rigidly against the door and asks, "Are you okay?"

Allison smiles and shakes her head slightly, "No. I'm fine. I've just...never actually...um...done anything with another girl before."

"That's okay," Kira says, then softly, "Allison, you know nobody wants you to do anything you're not comfortable with, right? I mean, you're really beautiful and this is great, but we can take it slow or not do anything, or stop...I mean..." and with that she hesitantly reaches out to take Allison's hand.

Allison grips her fingers in response and smiles at her. "No, I want to. It's great." she says, before she wrinkles her nose and squints her eyes in irritation, "It just seems so dumb that I'm doing this in front of our...boyfriends...or whatever they are. Like it's some Girls Gone Wild bullshit."

Kira nods and steps slightly forward. She's relieved when Allison wraps a hand around her waist and pulls her even closer. She feels a heady rush when Allison grips her back, powerful, and she realizes just how strong this girl is, and how she's earned all this strength the normal, human way. She wonders if Allison could lift her entirely off the ground.

When Allison hesitates again, her lips just inches from Kira's, Kira says to her, "We could just tell them not to watch?"

Allison smiles at her, all dimples, before turning her head and staying sternly, "Don't watch!"

Isaac is watching, staring even,  with a slack jaw and a rush of pink to his cheeks. Scott's standing behind him sucking marks into his neck and unbuttoning Isaac's pants. He looks up only when he hear's Allison and grins at the girls, all low and predator-like, but still Scott. "Isaac, don't watch." he says, with just the smallest hint of that alpha tone, the way Kira has heard him do before, playful and sexy for Isaac's benefit.  Isaac shudders in his arms.

He spins Isaac around and they tumble onto Allison's bed in a gangly mess of limbs, Isaac kicking his pants off and fumbling for Scott's belt while Scott presses down and ruts against him, giggling and muttering, "don't watch, Isaac, focus, give the girls their privacy, that's good."

Allison and Kira roll their eyes at each other conspiratorially, before Allison leans in and kisses Kira on the mouth.  It's soft at first, but, as if leaping over a cliff, Allison pulls Kira closer and presses her tongue into her mouth.  Kira wants to reassure Allison, to take the lead and let her know it's all okay, but she'd rather ride the wave of this powerful girl kissing her.  So she relaxes into Allison's embrace, sighs happily when Allison reaches around to unhook Kira's bra and pull her shirt over her head and lets out a soft moan when Allison cups a calloused hand over her breast. 

Allison steps away, but only to strip off all her clothes, so fast it makes Kira laugh and ask her if it's a race.  But she herself has barely time to fling her underwear off her toes and onto the bedroom floor before Allison is taking her hand and leading her towards the bed...where, if it was a race, the boys would be winning.  Scott's sprawled naked across the foot of the bed, while Isaac's kneeling, equally naked, on the floor in front of him, with his hands spread across Scott's thighs, his mouth around Scott's cock.  Scott's arching and writing on the bed as he threads his fingers through Isaac's hair and whispers endearements. 

As Allison pushes her down on to the bed, and straddles,  Kira turns her head to look at Scott.  They each mouth "hi" to the other before Isaac does something with his tongue that sets Scott to gasping again.  Besides, Allison's tilting Kira's chin so that she's staring up at Allison, who looms over her before braketing her face with her arms and stealing Kira's lips in another deep kiss.   
  


After that it's a fuzzy mix of lips and hands and soft moans.  Eventually they end up lying on their sides,  Kira behind Allison, with one leg hooked over her ankle, breasts pressed against her back and her fingers working rythmically against Allison's clit while she bucks and moans.  They've watching, idley, as Isaac takes Scott deep into his throat.   Kira whispers in Allison's ear, "I think Isaac would say we're hypocrites for telling him he couldn't watch us."

Allison's laughs, but it's breathless, "Good thing his mouth is occupied," she says.

Scott comes with a desperate growl and Isaac swallows him down.  He lays, boneless and flushed on the bed,  smiling warmly at Allison and Kira move against each other, reaching out a hand to Allison, who tangles her fingers with his. 

Isaac rises off his knees, licking the beads of come off his lower lip, before he lays behind Kira and adds his hands and mouth to theirs.  A few moments later his lifts his head from where he's been licking one of Kira's nipples and says, "dibs, by the way."

"What do you mean, dibs?"  Allison asks.

"Well,"  he says, "Scott's going to be ready to go again in a few minutes, and I want him to fuck me.  So, dibs."

Allison says in a huff, "You cannot call dibs on Scott's dick. That's absurd.  Are you 12 years old? Scott, tell him he's being ridiculous."

Scott's laughing too hard to say anything, so it's Kira that runs her thumb gently over Isaac's bottom lip and says to him, "You can't call dibs, Isaac.  You have to  _earn_ dibs."  

He smirks at her in response, and sucks lightly on her thumb.  

Allison mutters something about Isaac being ridiciulous, but between the two of them, Isaac and Kira soon have her moaning and desperate.  Kira meets Isaac's eyes from between Allison's legs and he gives her satisfied smile as she comes shaking against Kira's mouth.   They leave gentle kisses on Allison's breasts and belly as she comes down from her orgasm and she says, her voice shaky, "Fine, fine, you can have dibs if Kira says so."

Scott's still laughing as he sits up and leans over to kiss the three of them in turn.

 

 

 


	8. Allison/Scott/Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison/Scott/Derek

Allison stares at Scott after the makes the proposal, her eyes quickly go sharp and flinty and she says, "Look, if you're not into it, it's fine."

Scott shakes his head, "No, it's not that. I just don't know why you're into it, both of you?" 

He can't fathom how this could be a good idea, or how they came up with it in the first place.   The fact that Allison and Derek were able to be in the same room without bloodshed was, he had thought, a great achievement.   The idea that they were getting along well enough to propose that he have sex with them was....Scott could actually feel his thoughts short circuiting at the whole idea.  He manages to choke out,  "Since when do you guys talk?"

Allison just shrugs, so Scott clears his throat and asks,  "What do you guys talk about?"  because he can't imagine it.  Do they share fighting tips?  Kate stories?  

But Allison just says, flatly, "Mostly you."

* * *

 

It was a few weeks earlier, in the midst of hunting for Stiles, and it was Allison who started it.  She walked up to Derek and said, "We need to talk." before dragging him out to Melissa's front porch and just staring at him for long excriating minutes before Derek spread his palms up and asked her what the hell she wants to talk about.

"You and I, " she said, standing up straight, arms crossed, with an Argent woman's air of authority, "are going to be friends.  We're going to fake it until everyone is convinced we are absolute Scott n' Stiles level best friends forever."

"We are?"

"Yes. And here's why:  He's going to be a legend.  You know it just as much as I do.  It's been hundreds of years since anyone's seen a True Alpha and my family's records argue constantly about whether or not they even exist.   

"People are going to come for him.  And if they know that the last Hale and the last Argent and standing, together, between him and any challengers, then it'll be easier to keep the blood off his hands."

And then she walked away, leaving Derek speechless on the porch.

* * *

It's only a few days later that the three of them are standing awkwardly in Derek's bedroom.  Allison in her bra and undewear, with a defiant expression on her face, and Derek stripped down to his boxers standing in a casual pose, oozing that fake bravado Scott has come to recognize as the mask for Derek's insecurity.  One thing Scott knows about Allison and Derek as a team is that once a bad idea takes hold, they will plunge in full force, with him along for the ride.   But still, he worries

"You know we don't have to do this.  We can stop any time." He pretends to ignore their shared eyeroll, but it makes him smile, at least they have that in common, "I mean it.  If you two want to play some kind of sexual chicken, that's fine.  But if I'm going to be a part of it than I  _have_ to know that you're both comfortable, okay? Just..for me. Don't make me part of something that ends up hurting you. "

Allison just nods, and steps towards Derek, flint eyed, but once she's close enough, she reaches out and touches his face tenderly and he leans into it.  Scott rubs his hand soothingly over Derek's shoulder blades as they kiss.  

Scott ends up just watching, but it's good, to know just by being there he's helping them.  He's sprawls on Derek's bed while Derek sits on the side and Allison straddles his lap. She makes eye contact with Scott just as Derek gives off a gasp of pleasure, and she smiles, satisfied and kind, as she runs her fingers through the hairs on the back of Derek's head.  

When they come, Allison first, Derek shortly after,  Scott's got one hand across Derek's hip, running his thumb along his spine, and the other hand stroking the bones of Allison's ankle.  It's the least sexual and most intimate touch Scott can imagine.  

Afterwards,  Allison gets up to leave.  Derek makes vauge protestations and invitations for her to stay, but she shakes her head, "You don't need to push it, Derek.  Besides, Lydia and Isaac are desperate for details."   

She kisses them both softly before she walks out the door, and they drift off to sleep, Scott wrapped around Derek and whispering endearments in his ear, "You did so good, Derek.   I'm so proud of you."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm not super proud of this chapter but it's been sitting in my drafts for two weeks)


	9. Scott/Stiles

After it's all over Scott doesn't leave Stiles' side for a week.  The rest of them let him have his space, retreating to their own homes or to Derek's loft to wrap their arms around each other in relief at being alive.  They all feel, in some small way, the ache of Scott's absence, but they don't hold it against him.

 

Because the hospital staff has known him since he was a child, they turn a blind eye to the fact that he stays long past the time visitors are allowed, or that he sleeps curled up around Stiles in his hospital bed, face pressed against Stiles' neck.  When awake he holds Stiles' hand, or brushes his hair away from his forehead or just leans against him while they watch endless hours of daytime TV. 

 

At some point the second day,  while bringing him food and a change of clothes,  Scott's mother puts her hand on his shoulder and says, gently, "You know I love you, right honey?"  He's confused but he nods and lets her hugs him.

 

It's not until months later that he connects this gesture to the fact that he had been so overjoyed to have Stiles back and healthy that he'd kissed him on the mouth in front of both their parents, all their friends, a radiology technician, and three nurses.   At that point it's darkly funny to realize that he'd come out to his mother and an assortment of her co-workers and had been in such a daze he never noticed.

 

When Stiles goes home, Scott comes with him.  They lounge in his room playing video games.  They watch a dozen episodes of Friends in a row.   They sleep in Stiles bed, wrapped around each other and when Stiles wakes up in the middle of the night, crying desperate, shameful tears,  Scott holds him close and murmers, "It's okay.  It's going to be okay.  We're going to be okay."  until he falls asleep.

 

The fourth night, after Scott answers a text from Derek, just a "are you okay?",   Stiles says to him,  "You don't have to stay glued to me forever,  you know.  They probably all miss you." 

 

Scott just mutters, "They'll be fine.  Just a little longer."

 

Stiles says,  "Yeah, but you know how surly Derek gets when you haven't fucked him in a while." 

 

And Scott has to smile at that, and then brighter when Stiles smiles back, so full of gratitude to have his Stiles again.  He doesn't mean to, but the words fall out of him in a rush, "I love you."

 

Stiles smirks,  "I know."  as Scott flops back with an eyeroll and a groan.  Stiles rolls on top of him and takes him lips in a quick kiss and says, "Finally you get the references.  I had to almost die for you to watch _Star Wars_ with me."

 

Scott's face suddenly turns serious and he grips Stiles' shoulder tight, digging his fingers into the skin there before saying, "I love you.  If you want me to be with you, just with you,  I would.  I'd give them all up for you." 

 

He sees Stiles start to make a joke,  then his face changes and he runs his hand gently through Scott's hair, "I wouldn't ask you to."

 

"But if you did...." 

 

"I won't. "  with that Stiles lays his head down on Scott's chest, "I love you like this."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Scott/Danny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott/Danny - Safe Sex

Danny is the only one he uses condoms with.  Supernatural immunity to all human diseases is a serious advantage.  Kira, after a talk with her mother that she described as "mortifying", is assured that she has full conscious control over whether or not she wants to have a child, which seems like an even bigger advantage, and Lydia is maintaining her moratorium on intercourse.  

So it's just Danny.  And Scott knows that Danny knows; he's not hiding anything from him.  But going through the motions of responsible sexual behavior as if they were both fragile, normal human boys is part of what he likes about what he and Danny have. 

 

Scott finds himself, on an unseasonably warm fall afternoon, sprawled on this stomach across Danny's bed.  He stretches out his arms towards the bedside drawer where he knows by now that Danny keeps condoms, trying to reach into the drawer while not moving away from where Danny is leaving hickies along the curve of his hip. 

 

Just as his fingers connect with a condom packet, Danny responds by nipping particularly hard and squeezing his ass, "You in some kind of hurry today, McCall?"  he says. 

 

"Just trying to move this along."

 

"We've got all day, just enjoy the process." Danny says with a smirk, and so Scott spreads his legs and raises up his hips and enjoys the process.  By the times he's gasping and writhing against the sheets,  Danny seems to decide that the process has gone on long enough and he reaches over to pluck the condom out of Scott's hand, but Scott pulls his hand away and rolls over with a grin.   "C'mon, let me try again." 

 

Danny rolls his eyes, but he's laughing when he says, "McCall, you gotta let it go. You're not going to master that trick." 

 

Scott arches up against him and smiles, wide and dimpled, saying, "C'mon, it can't be that hard.  I've seen guys do it in porn all the time." 

 

"Guys in porn do all sorts of things I don't you think should emulate."  Danny says, but he's already given up,  pushing back from Scott and sitting back against the headboard,  stroking himself.   

 

Scott grins as he opens the condom wrapper and puts his tongue against the tip.  This is the part when it went wrong the first time he tried.  He breathed at the wrong moment and nearly swallowed it, ending up gagging and coughing while Danny was at first concerned and quickly turn to laughing at him.  But his youtube education paid off and he sticks out his condom covered tongue at Danny triumphantly before leaning down and rolling it down his cock with tongue, popping his mouth off with a satisfying gagging noise.   Scott sits back on his heels with a satisfied grin. 

 

"Good boy." Danny says with a laugh that turns into a breathy moan as Scott straddles him and slides down onto his cock.  When he notices the small smiles that flits across Scott's face at the compliment, he says is again,  "Good boy, Scott." 

 

He pulls Scott down close to his face and mumbles praise into his ear.  "That's great.  Scott, you feel really good,  love this."  Gives his praise in a nonsense rhythm matching the rhythm of his thrusts until Scott comes shuddering, breathing hard into Danny's neck and Danny follows close behind. 

 

They drift off in the afternoon sunlight and Danny thinks that Scott's face seems more peaceful than he's seen him in a long time. 

 

 


	11. Scott/Malia/Stiles

"I want to watch you kiss him."  Malia says abruptly one day, swinging around in Scott's desk chair with her feet tucked underneath her.  Stiles is sprawled on the floor, halfway between Malia and where Scott is sitting on his bed.  He's perfectly positioned so that each them can, when they want to, ruffle his hair (mostly Scott), rub their foot idly against his leg (both of them)  or lean down and kiss him on the lips (mostly Malia).

Scott raises his eyebrows and asks her,  "Are you sure?"

 

"Yeah, yeah"  Malia says with a  little hair flip that they've come to recognize as a sign of impatience at the idea that they're coddling her,  "I mean, I'm pretty sure I won't try to rip your throat out if you kiss him in front of me.  I've been trying it out, thinking about how you guys kiss and it doesn't make me feel the urge to kill you so I think it's good." 

 

Stiles just shrugs, "Progress."

 

She continues, "And I definitely feel things, sexual things, but good. I think I'd like have sex with both of you some time." 

 

If Stiles has any feelings of jealousy at all, which, he really doesn't and why would he? He still can't really believe that he has two werewolves who are constantly willing to jump his bones or murder anyone who so much as looks at him funny.  But if he was jealous, it would be that Malia is way better at making Scott blush than he has ever been.   He's babbled on about the Scott's dick and its many virtues for minutes at a stretch and gotten nothing but affectionate laughter.  But Malia's straightforward proposition makes Scott duck his head down and turn red.  Jerks, both of them.

 

He says, "Maybe let's just start slow."

  
Malia nods, "I agree" and then gestures at them to get on with it.

 

And then Scott is sliding off the bed to sit Stiles and gently tiltng Stiles' chin with his fingers.  Scott looks at him with that sunny, uniquely-Scott-McCall look of total adoration that makes Stiles want to melt every single time, before he leans in to press their mouths together.  

 

One of Stiles' favorite things is Scott new assertiveness, new willingness to take charge.  He feels guilty for even thinking about it, when he knows what a hard price Scott's paid to grown into a leader, to an alpha.  But damn if it isn't sexy the way Scott looms over him and holds him up with a hand between the shoulder blades and a steady forcefulness as his licks into his mouth.  Stiles is not ashamed to admit how much he enjoys swooning in Scott's arms like some romance novel heroine.

 

He doesn't hear Malia move; she can be scarily quiet and quick when she wants.  His only warning is the soft warmth of her breath before she gives a gentle nip in her favorite spot at the juncture of his neck.   Stiles is sure, positive that this is the plot of some lurid supernatural romance sold in airports, pressed between two creatures of the night who are dedicated to making sure he know just how much be belongs to them.

 

Scott pulls back with wet lips, breathing a little shallowly and asks Malia, "You okay? Don't want to rip my throat out?"

 

Malia's just a little out of breath herself and she's got a shy, but genuine grin that Stiles and Scott have both come to treasure.  "Yup. All good all the throat ripping front." 

 

"Good" 

 

"But," Malia says with a trickster's glint in her eye,  "I have a whole list of things I'd like you to teach me"

 


	12. derek/scott/braeden

"Can you get my curling iron?" Braeden yells from the shower, "It's in the bottom of my duffel bag."

 

Derek dutifully empties the large bag,  and sure enough, hiding under a (unloaded)  Glock, a pair of handcuffs and a hatchet is what he assumes is a curling iron, or some kind of elaborate sex toy.   He sits on the bed of the surprisingly nice hotel they've all managed to retreat back to after bloody dust-up with a flock, or pack or whatever the collective noun is for harpies. 

 

 They came out alive and minimally injured but the harpies had a vicious fixation on Malia, tearing at her, and screeching in a way that was incomprehensible to everyone else but left Malia sobbing.  She's been a coyote ever since.  Stiles carried her into the hotel room and he and Scott have been trying to gently coax her back into human form, or at least out from under the bed.  Derek thinks that maybe he should be in there helping, but Malia barely knows him and from what he knows about harpies from his high school classes, and from what he knows of guilt, the sight of Malia's blue eyes glowing and the high pinched whines coming from her coyote mouth are too raw for him to bear. 

 

So, instead Derek hands Braeden the curling iron and watches her as she stands in front of the mirror, wrapped in a white towel and curls her hair into perfectly bouncy wide ringlets.  She makes eye contact with him in the mirror and gives him a slow, gleeful smirk.  That gives Derek permission to smirk back and let his eyes linger on the water drops on her legs, the way each curl steams and bounces on her shoulders as she releases the curling iron. 

 

When she finishes, she turns and faces Derek with her soft pink lips turned up into the smuggest grin and gives him a little tip of her head that he's learned means, "so get on with it".  In a matter of second he's lifted her up against the wall.  She laughs at him and it makes Derek laugh too, to see how fearless she is and how much joy she takes in his strength.

 

"Thought the plan was to wait for Scott"  Braeden says as Derek leaves bite marks along her collar bone.

 

"Mmmmm, he'll catch up. "  Derek murmurs then slides to his knees.  Braeden lets her towel drop to the floor and leans her head against the wall.  She's no werewolf, but Braeden's lived as long as she has being aware of her surroundings, so even as she's riding the waves of Derek's dedicated mouth, she still hears Scott open the door.  

 

He just walks into the room, closes the door behind him and leans against it, watching her with a shy smiles on his face.  She winks at him in return and whispers to Derek,  "show your alpha how good you are."  before hitching one leg over his shoulder.   She comes with a gasp, her eyes locked with Scott's.  

 

As Braeden leans against the wall, catching her breath, and carding her fingers through Derek's hair, as Scott says lightly,  "I thought the plan was to wait for me?" 

 

"Derek got impatient." 

 

Scott walks over to them and rests his hand warmly on Derek's head before he says, "Well, are you ready for another round?"

 

"I don't know, Scott,"  She says, "I'm just a fragile ordinary human girl."  then laughs and kicks her legs as Scott scoops her up like a bride and carries her over to the bed. 

 

 

As they're laying across the bed together afterwards, Braeden watches Scott idly stroke the soft skin of Derek's belly, watches Derek's relaxed breaths as he exposes his neck to Scott and she thinks what a charming sight it is.   Then her phone buzzes.

 

"Who is it?"  Derek asks sleepily

 

"It's Lydia. She's wondering if I brought a curling iron."  

**Author's Note:**

> Still a few more chapters to go. I feel like this can't be finished until I manage to write that Scott/Isaac/Derek/Stiles orgy.
> 
> check out my tumblr for mini updates: alphainthesheets.tumblr.com


End file.
